


It Wasn't Exciting Or Thrilling

by CelesAleen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gaslighting, My First Fanfic, Past Abuse, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Reader Is Not Frisk, References to Abuse, References to Depression, Slow Build, Slow Burn, reader is female, references to rape, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesAleen/pseuds/CelesAleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The monsters have been out of the underground for just shy of a year now, and they are finally leaving the big city and entering into some not so accepting small towns. Not quite stereo-typical "we don't like yer kind in these parts", but definitely not fast-paced San Francisco or New York.  </p><p>You've grown up in one of these small country towns, but thankfully you have had access to the internet since a young and impressionable age, so you are less of an ass-hole... where it counts. </p><p>It's just another day at work when...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh Sugar

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In These Quiet Moments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101256) by [MuhBeez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuhBeez/pseuds/MuhBeez). 



> This is my first fanfic, AND it has been far to long since I've written anything. So please be kind. ^-^;;
> 
> Also, this fic is HEAVILY inspired by "In These Quiet Moments" by MuhBeez. Go read it. Shit's good.  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6101256/chapters/13985562

“Oh sugar.”

You let out a small chuckle as you head over to the circulation desk. In front of you is an older gray haired lady fussing with some papers with a frown on her face.

“Did you need any help Beth?” You asked, with a raised eye brow. Beth had been working at the library since before you started kindergarten, and it wasn't until a year ago that you two were co-workers. The library staff thought it would be good to hire someone “young” and “hip” and “fresh” to try and draw some of the local teenagers into the library. While you had graduated some years ago, you apparently still met the criteria, and thus you became the new Page. The job wasn't exciting or thrilling, but being surrounded by books for a few hours a week left you feeling revitalized and... determined.

“These new machines. I'll tell you what. They just don't make them for little ol' ladies like me. Can you help me get these printed right? It keeps cutting off half of my words.” She frowned as she pointed at a simple poster she had made in paint. It wasn't exactly up to your standards... but it did get the point across, and the little clip art bunny in the corner was cute.

“Not a problem Beth. How many copies do you need?” You fiddled with the print preview, making sure to uncheck fit-to-page.

“One for the door... and one for the white board... and... why don't you just print five?”

You smiled and punched the number in. “Not a problem. Do you need me to hang these up too?”

“Oh if you wouldn't mind. You're such a doll dear.”

After grabbing the prints and some tape, you made your way to the sliding glass doors. Easter was approaching in a few weeks, but it always took the patrons forever to notice the “We're Closing” signs, so Beth and Linda wanted to put up the signs super early. You began taping the sign to the door when the door started moving.

“Goddamn it..” you whispered under your breath. You knew you should have temporarily locked the door. Those sensors are a pain.

“oh sorry... i'll leave.” 

“Huh?” You turned to see a figure walking away. “Oh no! Wait! My bad! We are still open. We don't close till the 26th! And tonight we are open 'till 8, so you have plenty of time!” Your face flushed with a soft pink as you waved the papers in your hand, trying to beckon the would-be patron back in.

The figure paused and turned around to face you. You wiped your glasses off quickly. Yep. That's a skeleton. Yep. That's definitely a skeleton. And he? Was wearing what looked like basketball shorts, a really comfy blue hoodie, and.. fuzzy pink slippers? You could dig it. After all, you've seen the teens come in wearing worse than that.

“oh... you sure kiddo? tibia-honest i wasn't sure if it was okay...”

You had seen it plastered all over Facebook sure. “Not Your Mother's Monsters” “They Rose From Their Grave” “WOW THIS GIRL MET A MONSTER - SEE WHAT HAPPENED” “My Baby Daddy Is A Monster” and all sorts of click-bait. It had been huge news months ago when the monsters had come from the Underground, but it was your first time actually seeing one up close. Sure you had seen them walking on the sidewalk when you drove around town, but that was about as much interaction as you had ever had with one.

You stepped to the side, triggering the automatic doors once more to slide open. “The doors don't discriminate, and neither do we. Welcome to the Arroz Public Library.” You said with a quick bow. 

The skeleton grinned. Or was he already grinning? Not sure, you just decided to keep smiling. He walked past you, and you continued plastering up the bunny signs.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was about an hour till close, and you had already finished putting away all of your books and were just working on random tasks when heard a small cough behind you. You turned around to see the skeleton from earlier. 

“Hi, yes. Hello. How can I help you?” You asked, trying to change your train of thought from day dreaming about your favorite Youtube let's player, back to your job.

“hey kiddo, i was just wondering if you had any other joke books. it looks like your collection is pretty bare-bones.” 

So that wasn't your mind playing tricks on you earlier. He does make bad bone puns. You tried to stop yourself from chuckling, and instead made a kind of gross “snarf” noise. Your face turned bright red, as the skeleton looked up at you confused. “Sorry. Erhm um lets take a look why don't we!” 

You walked over to the 800's section, and began poking through, trying to spot anything that looked relevant. Sadly there wasn't much. “I'm sorry, it looks like they have been picked clean. It's too bad, some of them were quite humerus.” For a second it looked like the skeleton lit up, and that his ever-permanent grin grew even larger. Oh good, he liked it! You think. Well, only one way to test that theory. “But if you give me a second, I can check our library catalog, I'm sure we have a skele-ton more in our county's district.” Yup, he was definitely beaming now. 

“hey, not bad kid, and i thought i was the bone-ly fan of bad puns.” he said while he followed you back to the desk.

“Well, don't hold your breath. I'm much better at sarcastic comments, than puns.” You said with a small smile. After doing a quick search on the computer, you did manage to find a few available in the next town over. “Well, it looks like Summers has a few knock-knock joke books, and Madison has a few books on the art of joke telling. Any of that sound interesting?”

“i think the knock-knock joke books would be good. thanks.”

“It's no problem. Do you happen to have a county library card?”

“oh. no. we just moved to the area. haven't had much of a chance to get out much.” the skeleton looked off to the side, slightly.. sad?  
“Well that's not a problem. Just fill this out, and we can get you all set up with a new card. You'll become a real local once you have one of these. And they are our new fancy ones. Got a cool design and every thing.” You waved one of the new 100th anniversary cards back and forth as you handed him the library application form. He filled it out quickly and handed it back to you.

“Sans Snowdin?”

“you called?”

You smirked. “Well it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Snowdin. I'm _____.” You reached out to shake his hand.

“sans is fine. and right back at ya _____.” Sans placed his skeletal hand in yours and squeezed gently. His bones were cool and smooth to the touch. It was a new sensation. 

“I'll get these books ordered for you, and they should be here by Thursday. I hope I'll see you then?”

“you definitely will kiddo. thanks.” Sans grinned and walked out of the library, his hands in his hoodie pockets.


	2. Meet Gnomey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People suck.

Friday rolled around, and it was creeping up on closing time, yet there was still no sign of your new friend. Sans wasn't really your "friend" per-se, but that's what you call almost everyone you have had a pleasant interaction with. You continued fiddling with the printer trying to unjam it when you heard Beth speak in that soft whisper that old ladies have.

"Oh hello. Can I help you?"

"hello. i just came to pick up a few books that were placed on hold."

You turned around quickly and there he was. "Oh hey! Sans!" you greeted him, smiling warmly.

"oh hey kiddo. how's it goin'?"

"It's going. You finally coming in to get your books? They've been here since yesterday morning."

Seeing that you had everything handled, Beth walked off, but not before handing you a yellow slip of paper. "well i can be a pile of lazy-bones.” Sans glanced over at the paper, a worried look crossing his face. “hope i didn't get you in trouble kid."

You grabbed his books off the shelf and placed them on the counter. Doing a quick search, you found his patron information right away. Sans Snowdin wasn't exactly common name, so he was the only entry the came up when you searched.

"Oh this? Oh no no. It's just my time card. Beth just likes to make sure I get it done on time, and it's due on Monday. Given we are about to close, I don't have much time left to fill it out. Guess you aren't the only lazy-bones around here." You chuckled as you started checking out his books. '1001 Knock Knock Jokes for the Ages' and 'Knock Knock Jokes to Tickle Your Funny Bone'.

"you close at eight right? any plans afterwards?"

"Well I usually just go to the diner right down the street. They are the only place that's still open this late. But hey, in a small town like this, you take what you can get.” You shrugged and handed him the checkout slip. It was a shame you were about to close, Sans seemed pretty neat to talk to, and it was kinda cool to get to talk to a monster. “Hey! You said you're still new to the area. Come with. I'm off in five and they have super yummy shakes, and I hate eating by myself anyway. I mean if you aren't busy."

Sans nodded and grabbed his books. "let me just call my brother and let him know ill be a bit longer."

Brother? Does that mean there's another skeleton wandering around town? 

\----------------

Everything at the library closed down easily, and you managed to leave at eight on the dot. You left through the staff doors and turned the corner to see Sans reading one of the books he just checked out.

"You ready? Sorry I don't have a car, but the town is so tiny, and everything is so close by that I usually just walk anyway. I hope you don't mind."

"its kay. it's good for this bag of bones to get up and move every once in awhile."

You laughed. "Geeze man. You are almost as bad as Michael."

"michael?" Sans looked up at you, his eye brow? bone? raised.

"One of my buddies that I've known since elementary school. He's a real punny guy. He lives just down that way." You said, pointing down one of the side streets.

"is that right? well let michael know i have quite the bone to pick with him. can't have anyone showing me up you know."

You laughed and nodded. "I'll do just that. So you said you were new to the area, how long have you been around?”

“it's been about a month now. we used to live in a big city... things didn't end up working out too well for us there. we were hoping some place a bit quieter would fit us better.”

“You said you lived with your brother. Did you move here with anyone else?” As you guys walked down the street you decided to watch a few of the squirrels whom were inhabiting the local park. You always found it amusing when they lost the nuts they had stashed before winter. Spring was finally coming, and the air was definitely warmer than it had been the night before. However, it still had a few degrees to go before you would describe it as “pleasant”.

“nah. it's just me and my brother papyrus. what about yourself? any one keeping you company? other than little old ladies of course.”

You turned your attention back to Sans, who quickly turned away. You shrugged, “Nope. Just me, myself, and I. But most of my friends still live in town. We all went through school together, and Arroz is one of those places where if you don't escape quickly after high school, then you are gonna be stuck here forever.”

Sans faltered in his step, before shaking his head and matching your pace again. You were about to ask him if he was okay. They don't maintain the sidewalks very well out here, and people were prone to tripping. But before you could, Sans spoke. “i like your hair kid. what made you choose blue?”

You pulled a few strands in front of your face. After the initial shock of 'WHAT THE HELL DID I DO TO MY HAIR?!' wore off, you forgot you had even dyed it until someone brought it up. “I dunno. Chance of pace? New year, new me? I dunno. This is the only weird color I've ever done though. Now Elizabeth. She has a new hair color every day of the week. I think she's on green right now, but not like neon-green, think a forest green. I'll have to introduce you to her, she's a sweet heart.”

“sounds good to me kiddo.”

\---------

The two of you arrived at Blossom Diner and were quickly seated. There weren't very many people inside, but the ones that were there looked you two with mild disgust on their faces, before trying to scoot their chairs as far away as they could.

You groaned and rolled your eyes. Hopefully Sans didn't notice the ass holes, but judging by the less then happy "grin" plastered on his face, you had a feeling he did.

"So anyway.,” you started, trying to distract him form the events at hand, “I really enjoy the chocolate strawberry milk shakes. They're my favorite. The pizza is also good, as well as the sandwiches."

“well just about everything here looks good. i think i'll start with-” his voice cut off, and you looked and saw a wadded up straw paper tumble onto the table. You looked over and saw a group of people high-fiving each other. Sans just raised his menu up higher, avoiding your eyes. You shot a death glare at the other table. One of them flipped you off, while a different guy prepared another attack.

You looked back at Sans who seemed to be shrinking in his chair, trying to cover his face even more with the menu. It was one thing when people screwed with you, but when it was someone you were with, that was 100% not okay. You shot another glance to the table, with a look of 'Do it again asshole. See what will fucking happen', before turning back to Sans.

"Knock knock."

Sans didn't move an inch, so you took that moment to lower his menu for him.

"I said 'knock knock'." You said with a small smile.

"who's there?" Sans responded, barely lifting his eyes from the menu.

"Wanda"

"wanda who?" this time, he looked a little more intrigued.

"Wanda get out of here? Their milk shakes aren't that good anyway." You nodded towards the door as he looked around at the people glaring at the two of you. He nodded and stood up.

"i know a place that's got even better food. if you like spaghetti that is."

"Sounds great. It's been awhile since I've had some good pasta."

Sans smirked, “don't tell the chef that.”

The two of you left the diner and headed out onto the street, but not before you proceeded to flip off everyone inside the diner. You haven't felt this much hate in your town since one of your best friends came out as gay. Arroz wasn't exactly the fastest paced town, and it took everyone way too long to finally accept that gay people existed. Eventually people stopped throwing soda cans and other trash at you and your friends, and started opening doors and welcoming you guys inside. So this round of treatment wasn't exactly new to you, and unfortunately you had a feeling it wasn't new to Sans either.

"So where's this great Italian place at?” you asked, nudging Sans in a friendly fashion. “I didn't know a new restaurant opened up."

He smiled up at you, "right down this way." The two of you walked down down the streets chatting with each other about books and other interests. Turns out he was quite the fan of both science and science fiction, particularly quantum physics. It wasn't until you started noticing some familiar houses that you stopped your conversation.

“Oh hey! This is my street.”

“oh really?”

“Yeah, I live in the blue duplex down there on the left.” You pointed to a quaint little duplex with a single garden gnome guarding your patch of wild flowers. “That's Gnomey. He keeps the bad guys from squashing my flowers. Though, he's not really good at keeping them away from breaking in and stealing stuff.” You frowned as you recalled coming home last month to find your X Box missing. Sans looked up at you worried. You waved him off “Don't worry. I'm okay, but it will be awhile before Tamriel gets saved. Any who, where is this restaurant. I'm dying for a good meal.”

Sans led you down to two houses past yours before stopping. “here we are. restaurant de sans. or i really should say de papyrus. my bro is the one who does most of the cooking. he doesn't make much other than spaghetti, but he's the best spaghetti chef i know.”

“No way! We are like practically neighbors? How did I never notice you guys before?” There was literally only one house between yours and theirs. How did you never notice you lived next to a skeleton?

“well, you always seemed to walk with your head down when you come out of your house any time i've seen you about. i've tried waving a few times, but I don't think you've ever noticed.”

“I'm sorry! I usually have my music on when I leave, and kinda go into my own little world if that makes sense.”

Sans waved at you, “don't worry about it kid. now lets go, i'm sure papyrus will be excited to meet you. we haven't had company over to in a long time.”

“Well, if he is as chill and relaxed as you are, I'm sure we will get along just fine.”

 


	3. 10/10 Would Do Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paps is best skele-bro. Sans is adora-derp skele-bro. Michael is WRONG, RPG'S ARE MUCH BETTER THAN MMO'S! and Elizabeth is a selfie whore.

“BROTHER! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME THAT YOU WERE BRINGING HOME GUESTS! I WOULD HAVE MADE MORE SPAGHETTI! HOPEFULLY 12 POTS WILL BE ENOUGH! HUMAN! IT IS A PLEASURE AND HONOR TO MEET YOU! I DO HOPE THAT YOU WILL FORGIVE MY RUDE AND INCONSIDERATE BROTHER! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM A MUCH BETTER HOST THAN MY LAZY BROTHER SANS! AND NOW I WILL PROVE TO YOU MY GREAT HOSTING ABILITIES! YOUR HUMAN MIND HAS NEVER SEEN THE LIKES OF THIS BEFORE!”

So much for chill and relaxed.

“The Great Papyrus” seemed to be the polar opposite of his brother. Sans was close to your height, maybe a tad shorter; Papyrus on the other hand, towered over you. And while Sans seemed rather soft spoken, and easy going, Papyrus... Well... he wasn't exactly yelling, but “projecting”. It was as though the world was a stage, and everyone who lived on it was his audience.

You were pulled into a tight hug before being picked up and deposited into the skele-bros house. You stood still for a moment, still processing what just happened. Papyrus seemed to stare at you a moment, expecting a response, but when one didn't come, he seemed to look disappointed. But only for a brief second.

“I KNOW WHAT IS WRONG! YOU MUST BE HUNGRY HUMAN! COME, I HAVE PREPARED A MOST DELICIOUS DELICACY. TELL ME HUMAN, HAVE YOU EVER TASTED THE ARTISAN PASTA OF A TRUE CHEF BEFORE?”

“I.. um..” You found yourself following Papyrus and taking a seat in the dining room, the look on your face resembling a deer in head lights.

“hey pap. i don't know if her taste buds are quite... refined enough for your artisan delicacy... at this moment. why don't you go easy on the poor kid?” You looked back at Sans who had a worried expression on his face. You just started nodding, and turned back to Papyrus.

“OH BROTHER. PERHAPS YOU ARE CORRECT... FOR ONCE. SUCH AN EXQUISITE EXPERIENCE SHOULD BE RESERVED FOR SOMEONE WHOS PALLET HAS BEEN REFINED WITH TIME AND TRAINING. THEN TONIGHT HUMAN, I SHALL INTRODUCE YOU TO THE WORLD OF FINE DINING WITH THE BASICS!” Papyrus turned towards the kitchen, but got one step before- “OH MY GOD!”

You jumped to your feet, with Sans moving up quickly behind you. “bro? what? is everything okay?” Papyrus turned back to you, with what looked like orange tears swelling in his eyes.

“NYOO HOO HOO. I HAVE JUST REALIZED SOMETHING.” Sans ran up to his brother, worried.

“bro. What?”

“NYOO HOO HOO. I HAVE JUST REALIZED... I AM NO BETTER THAN YOU BROTHER. I HAVE FORGOTTEN THE NUMBER ONE THING TO DO WHEN BEING A HOST! HUMAN!” You looked back and forth between Sans, and Papyrus, thoroughly confused. “WHAT IS YOUR NAME HUMAN?”

Sans let out a relieved, if not frustrated sigh, before leaving his brother's side to join you by the dining table. “Oh. I'm _____. It's a pleasure to meet you, The Great Papyrus.” You heard a chuckle coming from Sans as you stuck out your hand. Papyrus took is eagerly, and began shaking it with so much excitement that you thought your arm was gonna be ripped from your body.

“WELL IT IS A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU _____! TO EARN YOUR FORGIVENESS FOR THIS TRANSGRESSION, I WILL COOK THE FINEST DISH OF SPAGHETTI THAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE EVER MADE!” Papyrus stopped shaking your hand for a second, “BUT IF WE ARE GOING TO BE THE BEST OF FRIENDS, THEN WE SHOULD LEAVE OUT THE FORMALITIES. YOU MAY SIMPLY CALL ME PAPYRUS, IF IT SHOULD PLEASE YOU _____.”

You laughed and nodded. You were starting to become accustomed to Papyrus' shenanigans by now. Papyrus made his way into the kitchen as Sans pulled out one of the dining room chairs, motioning you to sit down. You took this moment to take a brief look around the room.

The living room was a decent size, if not sparsely decorated. There was a couch that reminded you of one your grandmother used to own, and... looked so old that it could have been the one your grandmother owned... But the TV was obviously new, and a pretty decent size. There was a medium sized book case, with a few books and picture frames. The dining room, which was much more of a dining “area”, housed a medium sized table. Great for four people, but could probably squeeze six if need be. It wasn't quite the hand crafted oak masterpiece you had at home, but it was much more than one of those cheap blue fold-out card tables. Where you were currently sitting, you couldn't see much of the kitchen, and what you should have been able to see, was currently being blocked by a giant skeleton hurriedly running around.

“it's not a lot, but it's home.” You turned your attention to Sans who had taken a seat across from you. You glanced down, your face turning a soft pink. He must have noticed you inspecting his house. You looked back up to him, and he seemed to have a nervous, if not a waiting? Look on his face. Oh? Was he waiting for you to say something?

“No, it's neat! I have to tell you, I'm mad jealous of your TV.” Sans looked at you, perking up. “I bet action movies must look wicked on that thing. All I have is a hand me down boob-tube from my brother's old roommates. It doesn't even have an HDMI port! How am I supposed to set up my battle station with a get-up like that?!”

Sans looked at you intrigued. “Battle station?”

“It's going to be amazing.” You could see it before you now. “Giant 50 inch, 4k of course, 4 HDMI Ports, plus a RGA cable splitter. Computer, PS4, WiiU, Xbox, NES, SNES, 64, and Dream Cast all hooked up. Surround sound, with at least one sub-woofer. Color changing LED's for decoration and ambiance. It's gonna be so hot.” Your eyes seemed to sparkle as you waved your hands around, trying to show where you would place everything. You paused, your face turning bright red. “Sorry.” you looked away and scratched the back of your head. “I'm a bit of a tech-nerd. That was probably super boring.”

“no no no. it was super cu-- cool.” You glanced up at Sans to was appearing to have a coughing fit.

“Are you okay?” You went to stand up, when Sans waved you off. He turned away from you, when you saw a pale blue speckle brushing his face.

“i'm, i'm good. i'm great actually. “ You laughed and shrugged it off. He seemed okay after all. Besides, Papyrus was making his way over to you with what at least looked like spaghetti.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That.

Was.

Delicious.

You waddled your way out of the house carrying multiple tupperwares chalked full of Papyrus' spaghetti. Papyrus was absolutely delighted when your face lit up after your first bite of his pasta. Sans on the other hand looked thoroughly confused, if not pleased. You hadn't gotten more than five steps out of the house when Sans came though the door, following behind you.

“I told you already, I've got it.” You laughed.

“well too bad, i'm helping.” Sans grabbed half of the containers. “plus, it's late. a fair, kind, lady such as yourself shouldn't be walking these cruel streets alone past dark.”

You let out a pfffft noise. “It's Arroz. The worst thing that's gonna happen is a stray cat is gonna come up and start begging me for some of these amazing left overs. Plus I live literally two houses down from you.”

Sans beamed up at you. “you really like it?”

“Um. YES! Papyrus can cook for me any night!” You let out a bellowing laugh. “Especially if that means I get this much left overs. I can feed myself for a week off of this! Good-bye grocery bills!”

Sans laughed along side you. “well I guess we will have to have dinner again, how's next Friday sound to you kid?”

You smiled and nodded. “That sounds great to me. Same time?” Sans nodded as you started unlocking your door. Before entering, you greeted Gnomey, and headed towards the kitchen through the living room. You made small talk with Sans as he kept you company while you found room in your fridge for all the left-overs.

“Oh! Come with me!” You led Sans back into the living room, and over to your bookcase. It was very similar to the one in the skele-bro's house, but in a dark walnut color as opposed to jet black. It was over flowing with various books on a multitude of topics, but what you were really there to show him were the pictures.

“Here, I wanted to show you a picture of Elizabeth and Michael. That's Michael on the left there,” you pointed to a guy, who looked very similar to you, except for your current hair color.

“i thought you said he was your friend? he's not your brother?” Sans asked, glancing back and forth between the two of you in the old picture.

You laughed. “Nope. Not even related a little bit. But we constantly got that while growing up. People either asked if we were siblings or dating.” You said, laughing at the mere thought.

Sans's grin seemed to fade for a brief second. “but you guys didn't...?”

“What? Date? OH GOD NO. As much as we are friends, we sure can piss each other the hell off. We are both very opinionated on certain nerd topics, and we both hold very different opinions. Any way, I really wanted to show you Elizabeth. See, here she is in her purple stage.” You pointed to a girl on your right. She was smiling brightly, her makeup done up to the nines, which was extremely contrasted against your barely-there eye liner and lip gloss. You put the picture down and pointed to another one. “See, and here she is blue. This was literally a week later. Oh also, she is kind of a selfie/camera whore, so don't be surprised if she tells you that you are going to be the main subject of a photo shoot the first time she meets you. And then this one... Oh.”

You looked around your book case, and looked on the ground, checking behind it. “what's up?” Sans looked at you, confused.

“Oh. I just.” You moved a few books. No, it's not there either. “Well I had a picture up here from like a few weeks ago. I was gonna show you her current hair. But I guess...” You checked a few more spots, behind other frames, and on top of the book case. “But I guess I never actually put it up here. Hmm. Weird.” You shrugged. “Oh well. I'm sure it'll turn up. Any way. I think the sheets are calling me.”

“yeah, and paps is probably at home, waiting to hear my full report on how you actually liked dinner.” He chucked to himself.

“10/10. Such pasta. Very tasty. 10/10. Best pasta ever. Would do again.” Sans laughed. You walked him to your door, and watched as he walked the short 1 min walk to his house. The two of you waved to each other, then entered into your houses.

You hummed quietly to yourself. _Today was a good day._ You smiled. _10/10 would do again._

 


	4. The Derps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is all fun and games when you hang out with the Skele-bros.
> 
> ...right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of your comments make my kokoro go doki doki. I mean... Oh god, my power level is showing, isn't it?
> 
> No, but seriously. I am so so so sooooo happy you guys are liking this so far. It always makes my day a bit better when I get an email saying someone left a comment. <3 
> 
> I hope you guys like this chapter. Things are getting a little less fluffy... For a little bit at least.

_Shave and a hair cut_. You knocked on the skele-bro's house, thinking about the last time you had watched _Who Framed Roger Rabbit?_.

"two bits." Sans responded as he opened the door. You stood before him, grinning while holding a stack of mostly empty Tupperware. The container on the very bottom held a batch your "famous" game night cookies.

"Papyrus here? I wanted to thank him again for the yummy food."

Sans shook his head. "nah. not right now, but he should be back in a few minutes. he just ran out to get a few things for dinner. he found the cooking channel the other day and has a notebook stuffed full of things he wants to try. but you are welcome to wait for him if you want kid." Sans opened the door, and stepped to the side.

"I'd love to." You walked inside and smiled at Sans. You made your way into the kitchen with Sans following close behind. You set the tub with the cookies on the counter while handing the empty ones to Sans.

"gonna say I'm a little surprised to see you back with those so soon kid.” He said while shuffling them away into one of the cabinets. “you must have eaten nothing but that spaghetti to clear it out so quickly."

You laughed as you opened the cookie container, grabbing one for each of you. "Not quite. Some of the derps... err... some of my friends came over the other day. Cookie?” You handed one to Sans, while taking a bite of yours. “While they were over, they started complaining about why I hadn't fed them yet, so I gave them each a bowl. Each of them then demanded some to take home so here I am.” You shrugged. “But now that means I have no more spaghetti, and it's only Wednesday.” You added with a pout.

Sans laughed, then took a bite of his cookie. His face lit up, and was quickly reaching for another. Mwhaha. The gaming cookies strike again! Sans turned back to you and shugged. “Well I'm glad someone likes his cooking.”

Shock fell on your face. “Well it's delicious! Why wouldn't I?!”

“When that is all you eat for every meal, for _years_... it can get a little... tiring.” Sans groaned as he opened the fridge, revealing nothing but containers full of spaghetti. He then moved to the cabinets, filled to the brim with noodles, and ingredients that appeared to only really be used to make different forms of spaghetti.

“ _Oh... my sweet summer child...”_ Your jaw fell to the ground as you pulled Sans into a quick hug, then looking him into eye sockets? You paused for a moment. You had forgotten, if even for a second, Sans was a skeleton. He didn't have eyes, per-se. So instead you just looked into the faint glowing dots in the center. “We **must** fix this. And **now**.” A blue hue flushed San's face, before he backed up and started coughing to the side.

“um. yeah. that'd be. um great.” Sans glanced back up at you, before moving into the living room. Did you do something to offend him? You hope not... Maybe you shouldn't have hugged him. Was that weird? You forgot that some people weren't fans of physical contact. You were about to suggest that perhaps you should leave when Sans sat down on the couch and patted on the seat next to him, motioning you to sit down. Oh good. Maybe he doesn't hate you.

You took a seat and tried to get as comfortable as you could, given the fact that the couch was like a hundred years old. “i'm really glad that you liked pap's cooking. and I know he is really excited for friday. we haven't really had a chance to see much of our old friends since we all left the underground. and I know pap really misses his cooking lessons with undyne. It's been a bit bone-ly out here.”

You smiled. “Well, I'm not much of a chef, but I'm sure I can show him how to cook some things other than pasta. We'll start with some cereal and go from there.” You both left out a small laugh.

“that would be great. really. and you are more than welcome to come over when ever. if you wanted.” That blue hue began to creep onto San's face again. You tilted your head slightly. Why does that keep happening? Is he cold or something? It only happens sometimes, and it never lasts. You'll have to remember to ask Google-sensei later. “one of us is almost always home. and if we aren't you can always text us to see what we are up to.” TEXT! You pulled out your phone.

“I never got your guy's numbers! I'm dumb!” You passed your phone to Sans.

“oh that's right, i guess we never did exchange numbers, did we? i'm such a bone-head.” You laughed as Sans handed you his phone. He seemed to be smiling more than usual, and his blue glow seemed to have finally faded. You punched in your information, then turned on the front facing camera and made a face that was _super totes kawaii desu ne~~_ You handed the phone back to Sans who seemed to mumble something to himself while looking at his phone, before slipping it back into his pocket.

\- - - - - - - - - -

“HUMAN! MANY THANKS FOR VISITING THIS DAY! MY BROTHER AND I WILL BE AWAITING FOR OVERMORROW!” Papyrus waved you off as Sans stood in the doorway. You shook your head back and forth, trying to signal that you were waving. You'd use your hands, but they were currently carrying enough spaghetti to feed a small army- exactly what Papyrus was intending it to do. He was so thrilled that the derps liked his cooking that he gave you a container for each of them. Sans offered to help you again, but you demanded that he stay home and introduce Papyrus to your cookies.

You once again greeted Gnomey and thanked him for his vigilance and for protecting your flowers. Carefully balancing the containers in one hand, you reached for your keys. As you went to put them into the locks, something looked off. Extremely off.

“Why... Why is my door open?” Well... not quite open... more like... not shut. All the way at least. And definitely not how you left it earlier. You slowly pushed open your door.

You hadn't even noticed your now pasta-soaked clothes. You were too focused on your living room. You didn't even notice Sans and Papyrus right behind you, looking nervous and asking if you were okay. You slowly walked into your house, carefully stepping over the now spilled pasta containers.

It was as if a tornado blew through your house. Your bookcase laid on it's side on the floor, books strewn everywhere. Your posters ripped from their walls. Your TV housed a new shattered screen with a hole right in the middle. Your couch flipped upside down, and that was only the beginning. Tears welled up in your eyes as you ran into your bedroom.

It was in the same, if not worse, state as the living room. All the posters and figmas that you had collected from years of going to cons- now destroyed. Picture frames thrown every which way, your stuff knocked from every surface possible. You were to busy crying to notice that Sans had put his arm around you, trying to comfort you while yelling at Papyrus to call the police.

“Why...? Why...?” You kept mumbling to yourself before turning and crying into Sans' chest. He just held you and stroked your hair while Papyrus in the background gave your name and address over the phone.

\- - - - - - - - - -

The police arrived quickly and seemed a bit defensive when a 7ft tall skeleton answered the door. But seeing the worried look on his face, and tears swelling up in his eyes, calmed them enough for him to direct them over to you. By now, you had managed to change out of your dirty clothes and Sans had wrapped a blanket over you. He had also made you a warm cup of mint hot chocolate. You weren't much of a tea fan.

“______,” Papyrus called to you, in the most calm way he could muster. “THE POLICE OFFICERS ARE HERE AND WISH TO SPEAK TO YOU ABOUT... THE MATTER AT HAND. IS THAT ACCEPTABLE?”

You nodded and looked over at Sans. “it'll be okay kid. just tell them what happened.” You took a final sip of your drink before Sans carefully removed it from your hands. You stood up, pulling the blanket around you even tighter.

“So mam,” The first officer began.

“______,” You butted in. You may still be in a state of shock, but you still knew you weren't old enough to be a _mam_

“______,” the officer repeated. “Can you tell us what happened?” he asked, his partner pulling out a note pad and pen.

“Well. I came home. I was over at my friends house,” you nodded over towards Sans, “then I came home and I went to unlock my door and it was open.”

“Open as in wide open or?”

“No, no, like. Like someone just didn't close it all the way. You couldn't tell it was open unless you were up close to it.”

The officer jotted down your response. “It didn't look like there was any forced entry. Do you have any spare keys? Does anyone have any spare keys?”

You shook your head. “The only one I have is underneath Gnomey... er... My lawn Gnome, out in the front. But I'm the only one who knows it's there, and I haven't used it since.... Well I did use it a week or two ago. I forgot my keys at work, and just needed to pop into my house for a second.”

“Does anyone else know about this key?”

You shook your head. “No, just me.” One of the officers stepped outside for a moment before returning.

“Well the key is still there. It doesnt look like it's been disturbed for awhile.”

The officers continued to ask you the regular questions. Is there anyone who know who might have wanted to do this? Is there a chance you could have left your door unlocked? So on and So forth. Sans and Papyrus hung out in the background, trying not to get in the way as you and the police officers looked to see if there was anything taken, and made records of everything that was damaged. After inspecting each room, it appeared that the only thing that was taken were some pictures.

But not all of them.

It was only pictures that had **you** in them.

The pictures of Elizabeth, Michael, or any of the other derps, without you in them, were fine, if not a little damaged from being tossed around. However there wasn't a single portrait, or group shot with you anywhere in the house. You weren't so vain as to have them plastered around your house, but there were enough to know it wasn't a coincidence.

The police looked at each other nervously before looking back to you.. “Do you have a place you can stay for the night? Just in case...” The officer trailed off.

You looked at the ground. Elizabeth was out of town with your other friend Patrick, and Michael worked the late shifts. “yeah, she can stay with us tonight.” You turned around and looked at Sans. You had never seen him look so serious before.

The officers glanced between each other. “Is that okay with you?” You glanced back at the officers, and back to Sans. It didn't look like he was taking no for an answer, and personally, home was the last place you wanted to be.

“Yeah. Yeah. Um. That is fine with me.” The officers took down Sans' information while Papyrus helped you pack a quick overnight bag, and grabbed one of your pillows. The officers said they would talk to your neighbors tomorrow and see if any of them had seen anything. You thanked them for their time and walked back to the skele-bro's house. But not before shooting a venomous glare at Gnomey.

\- - - - - - - - -

“Thanks... guys.. Thank you both so much.” Papyrus set your bag by the door before enveloping you in a giant hug, lifting you off of the ground.

“NYOO HOO HOO. OH ______ ! I AM SO GLAD YOU ARE OKAY. I CAN NOT HELP BUT THINK WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED HAD YOU BEEN THERE INSTEAD OF WITH US. NYOO HOO HOO!” You smiled for the first time in the past few hours.

“Thank you Papyrus. But yes, I am glad too.” You patted Papyrus on the back, and he finally set you back on the ground. You turned to Sans, who seemed to have a look on his face that blended concern and anger. You gave him a tight hug, which seemed to break his focus for a moment. “Thank you so so much Sans.” You whispered to him. He returned your hug, and let go a moment after you did. “Well.. I guess I should try and get some sleep.” You tossed your pillow on the couch. “Thank you again for letting me stay the night. You really didn't have to do this.” You were about to lay on the couch when you felt something cool and smooth grip your hand.

“oh no you don't kid.” You looked over to Sans, who kept glancing back between you and his window. Before you could respond, he began pulling you with him, taking you up stairs. He opened a door to what could only be his room. It was about as decorated as the living room was. It could have been even more simple. He finally let go of your hand and pointed to his bed.

You smirked. “Well geeze Sans, if you had been wanting me to go to bed with you this entire time, you should have just told me.”

You have never seen a darker shade of blue in your life.

Sans wiped his face, and shook his head; but not before you winked and started laughing. You hated being upset, and you usually tried to remedy it with poorly timed comedy. Sans sighed and let out a small smile. “good night kid. I'll be on the couch, lemme know if you need anything, okay?”

You smiled and thanked Sans again, then pulled the covers over you. He smiled at you softly, before locking the door and shutting it behind him. You laid your head on the pillow and took a deep breath. It smelled like old cedar, and faintly of... cinnamon? The smell relaxed you, and you quickly drifted to sleep.

You didn't even notice the car peeling out outside, and the slam of a door coming from down stairs. 


	5. Ford, you're turning into a penguin. Stop it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans' pillow smells good. uwu

"I hate you."

You flipped off the nearby window as sunbeams began enveloping your face. Taking the pillow carefully from under your head, you gracefully held it above you. Only to mercilessly let go of it, causing the pillow to crash down on your face.

Cedar.  
And cinnamon.

You sprung up from the bed, and your eyes darted around the room. Then the memories from last night hit you.

"Shit."

You had been so worn out, that you passed out the second you hit the pillow. Sans' pillow. Your face began to warm a deep red. How did you even get in this situation? You've known the skelebros for less than a week, and here you are sleeping in one of their beds. And you actually slept in the bed. Usually you can't sleep for shit when you aren't at home. But somehow this place felt comforting to you. You felt safe around these complete strangers.

  
You climbed out of the bed, and carefully made it. It wasn't up to hospital quality, but it was better than when you made it at home. That was, the few times you have made your bed at home. You made a quick pouty face as you realized you forgot your overnight bag downstairs. But Sans didn't give you much of a choice. He literally dragged you up to the room. You could understand someone being polite and offering their bed, but this was something else. You chalked it up to just being a really bad and weird night. Quickly brushing the wrinkles out of your clothes, and running your fingers through your hair, you tried to make yourself as presentable as possible.  
  
You made your way to the bedroom door, and slowly opened it. As quietly as you could, you stepped out from the room and peaked over the railing to find Sans fast asleep on the couch; his arms clutching your pillow in a death grip. However, what threw you off was the fact that Papyrus was asleep on a nearby chair. You knew he had a bed, you've been in his room. On your first dinner night he made sure show you his awesome action figures. So why was he sleeping in a chair in the living room? You tried to close the bedroom door as quietly as you could, but it clicked closed louder than you were expecting.  
  
Sans bolted up from the couch, his left eye blazing a fiery blue. Startled, you took a step back, bumping into the wall behind you. Sans turned his gaze from the front door up to you, then his tense stance quickly relaxed. His eyes returned to the faint white dots that you were accustomed to.  
  
"hey kid. you.. you okay?" His voice reverberated with worry as he took a step towards the stairs.  
  
You coughed then smoothed out your shirt. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I just uh. I was just seeing if you guys were awake. I was trying to be quiet. Sorry."  
  
Sans slipped his hands into the pockets in his shorts. A white tank top draped over him, revealing his bony arms. Your gaze probably lasted a bit longer than it should have, which caused Sans to tense up again. He looked off to the side, then began looking around until he spotted it; his jacket.  
  
_I'm an ass_.  
  
"Thanks! Sans. Um. Thank you." Sans paused and looked up at you, confused. You made your way down the stairs, and over to him. "Thank you Sans. For last night. And for letting me stay here. And just everything." You reached out and gave him a hug, feeling him tense beneath you, before relaxing and returning the hug.  
  
"it's no problem kid. there was no way we were gonna let you stay there after last night." Sans nodded his head over to his brother who was still fast asleep on the chair.  
  
"Question. Why _is_ Papyrus sleeping out here? I'm sure his bed would be a lot better. Or is this just something he does?"  
  
Sans looked off to the side, avoiding your gaze.  
  
"yeah. something like that." He turned back to you. "did you sleep okay kid? i know that bed isn't the comfiest."  
  
You stretched out your arms and gave a contented look. "It was fine Sans. More than fine. I might have to steal your pillow though. I've never fallen asleep that fast."  
  
Sans smiled. "i'll see what i can do. hungry kid?"  
  
You patted your stomach, but then frowned. "Yeah... But i really should get back to my house. I have a lot to clean up before work tonight." Sans frowned, then reached for his jacket and threw it on quickly. You looked at him confused.  
  
"Sans? It'll be-" but he was already by the door waiting for you.  
  
You gathered your still packed overnight bag as well as your pillow. As you held it against you, that sweet fragrance tickled your nose again; then it was gone. Sans followed you out of the house, his body tensed and hunched over. He took a few quick glances up and down the street before relaxing.  
  
"Is everything okay Sans? You've been acting weird all morning."  
  
Sans looked up at you and sighed. "well you did just get robbed kid. im surprised that you aren't more worried."  
  
"All they did was thrash the place and take some pictures."  
  
"pictures of you."  
  
You sucked in your breath. "Yeah well. That is really fucking creepy. But it was probably just a coincidence. Elizabeth was in a lot of those too you know."  
  
"yeah. but they left ones with her in them." He retorted, sounding more and more frustrated.  
  
"Well what am I supposed to do? Never go home?”  Your tone was a bit sharper than you would have liked, but then again you weren’t emotionally stable at this current moment in time. You sighed briefly and tried to smile. “I like my bed too much to do that."  
  
Sans sighed again. "i don't know kid. i just." He frowned as the two of you reached your door. "i am just tired of seeing good people get hurt."  
  
You unlocked your door and smiled at Sans. "I'll be okay. Plus I have two awesome neighbors right down the street from me. I'm sure all I have to do is yell and you guys will be right here." you said, laughing.  
  
"We will be," his voice deadpan.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

You made a small snack for the two of you, then set to work; that is, after you lamented about your shattered TV for 20 minutes. The more you put stuff away, the more it started to sink in that the **only** things that were stolen were pictures of you. You had to excuse yourself mid clean up to wipe off your face and gather up your nerves.  
  
You tried thinking back to work, or when you are out and about. Sure, there had been the occasional creeper, or try hard. But they all seemed mostly harmless. Usually after you never called their number, they gave up. And while you were normally in your own little world when you walked around, you would hope that you would notice if some one was following you or something. Sighing, you grabbed your nearly dead phone out of your pocket and sent out a mass message to Elizabeth, Patrick, Michael, and Lacee.

**Y: House got broken into last night. I'm okay. Spent the night at the neighbors. But my house is thrashed. Again, Im O. K. Don't panic.**  
  
It wasn't even a full minute before Elizabeth responded.  
  
**E: OH MY GOD ARE YOU OKAY AHHHHHH I'M PANICKING  
** Y: Didn't I just say not to panic?  
E: TOO LATE ITS HAPPENING  
Y: Dude chill. Im okay. Mister tv isnt okay. But im okay. Now stop panicking before you give yourself and anxiety attack.  
E: ... YOU'RE REALLY OKAY?  
Y: yes  
E: I'M COMING OVER WHEN WE GET BACK  
Y:kay  
**E: I LOVE YOU  
** Y: I know  
  
**P: Elizabeth said your house got broken into  
** Y: Yeah. Last night.  
P: Did you die?  
Y: Not this time.  
P: Boo. Okay. Maybe next time.  
Y: Love you too douche  
P: uwu  
  
You slipped your phone back into your pocket. Michael was probably at work, and while Lacee had "seen" the message, she is one of the few people who when you say you are okay, actually believes you. Plus she has a kid, so she was probably busy doing parent things. Plus, this wasn't the first time you had been broken in to.  
  
You washed your face quickly before going back out into the living room. Sans was putting your books away on the book shelf. You tried not to wince as he put a volume 1 next to a volume 5. There were a few things you were... particular... about. And your books were one of them. That's okay. You'll fix it later. You walked over and gathered up the shattered picture frames. The two of you had cleaned up most of the broken glass by now. There was still the bedroom to fix, but you could take care of that. Honestly you could have cleaned the living room by yourself, but it was nice having some company.  
  
“you got some neat books in here kid.” Sans said, shelving one of your sci-fi books.  
  
You smiled, pulling the book back out from where Sans just put it, causing him to frown. “This one is my favorite. The main guy ends up having space adventures, but not because he wants to. He just kind of got sucked into it by one of his friends. But it was better than exploding along with the rest of the planet. But in the end, all he really wants is a cup of tea.” You skimmed through the worn pages, smiling at the wit and sarcasm that made this book.

“ill have to read it sometime then.” You looked back at Sans who just seemed to be looking at you, smiling. You blushed softly. You must look ridiculous. You have always loved books, but there are a few that hold a special place in your heart.

“Here.” you said, handing Sans the book. “Tell me how you like it. My favorite part is when Ford turns into a penguin.”

Sans carefully took the book and set it aside. “will do.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the most exciting or thrilling chapter, but I felt like I should end this one here. I have a feeling the next one may get into some heavy stuff. I dunno. Guess we'll find out together!


	6. You are now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh.   
> Shit.
> 
> Guess who's back.
> 
> I don't know if anyone is still interested in this, but It's been one hell of a year, and I'll be sure to update all my favorite lovlies. but for now, let's read, yeah?
> 
> Trigger warnings: gas lighting, attempted rape, references to rape, explicit dialogue.
> 
> I don't know what else I should put up as a warning, so please tel me if you can think of something. I hope you guys enjoy the update. and I promise to not wait another year!

You've stopped listening to your music when you walk to and from work.

Instead of looking down, and being in your own little dream world, your eyes now dart from left to right, looking for that blue pickup truck.

You don't know who it belongs to, all you know is if you see it, you call Sans.

It's been three weeks since the break in. You've changed all your locks, and installed a few more. You're hardly home, and if you are you're generally not by yourself. You try to make jokes about how the bags under your eyes are designer, but everyone just softly smiles before returning to their worried looks. You can't even be around your friends with out the constant 'Are you okay?' 'Do you want to stay the night?' 'Perhaps you should move in with me.'.

The whole reason you moved out was to be independent, to do what you want when you want, with no one to stop you; now it feels like you have several people watching your every step, and it's awful. The first week after the break in is when Sans finally told you about the pick up. While you hadn't known Sans very long, you could just feel that he was keeping something from you. You finally dug it out of him, and honestly, you're not sure if knowing was really the best choice. Papyrus still tries to feed you, but lately you haven't had much of an appetite. Instead of the seven boxes of spaghetti, you would only grab maybe one, and even that usually went untouched for days.

This isn't the life you ever wanted to live.

And you hate every moment of it.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I'm going to go now. I'm almost home, and I'm really tired. Yes, I'll send you a text when I get home. Yes, I'll triple check the doors. No, I wont get a dog. I'm going now... *click*"

_Jesus Christ..._

When was it all going to stop? you love Elizabeth, and you know she's just worried about you, but honestly everyone badgering you or tending to you (or sometimes a bit of both) was so tiring. You haven't seen the blue truck for the past week and a half, there haven't been any weird notes or anything. You've added an extra gnome for protection (since Gnomey was slacking hard). You took the keys out of your pocket and unlocked the two dead bolts, and regular lock on your door. You pulled out your phone and sent a mass text to everyone.

Y: Hey. I'm home. Doors are locked.

You waited for the obligatory "thanks! Luv u!" from Elzabeth, a thumbs up from Lacee, and a dumb meme from Patrick.

S: hey kiddo. how you holding up?  
Y: Honest? Or generic answer?  
S: both?  
Y:I'm just fine! Everything is peachy keen! .... but seriously, I kind of hate everything right now.  
S: everything?  
  


You grinned.. well.. maybe not everything. That was one thing you had to give those two bone heads credit for. While everyone else was still losing their shit, Paps and Sans had remained fairly calm (at least, as calm as Papyrus could handle being), and while you were with them, even if it was only temporary, everything seemed like it was back to normal.

 

Y:Yup, especially your dumb/hilarious jokes.  
S: ah.. guess i better leave you a-bone then.

You giggled as you looked at your... why did you giggle? You set down your phone and touched your cheeks, and they felt warm to the touch. 

Y: Alright you, I think it's time for beddy bye time. We still on for tomorrow? I swear I'm going to wreck you this time! Just try and stop me!  
S: you always say that, and yet i always win. good night sleepy head.

You smiled as you put your phone on the charger. After a quick shower, and a scoop of ice cream, it was time for bed.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Who the fuck.."

*knock knock knock*

"Jesus.. I swear to god it its one of those home alarm.."

*knock knock POUND*

"I'M COMING IM COMING  _jesusfuckingchrist"_

You threw on your sweats and a tank top, and your hair into a quick ponytail. Everyone knew you didn't start your days off until after noon. It was your one rule. It was 9:07 am. As far as you were concerned, even God wasn't awake at this hour on a Saturday. It  _is_ the Sabbath, or some shit. That's totally 'day off' in religion talk, isn't it?

"Can I help.... Wes? What the fuck?"

He stood there in a sky blue button up shirt, and black slacks. His thick wavy black hair was still unruly, and his neck beard was still there, but he had lost quite a bit of weight since you had last seen him. Which had been about 5 years ago. You felt a sudden knot in your stomach.  _The phones in the bed room. If I can make it there, no no no, I'm sure it's fine. I mean. He's still friends with your cousin. he probably heard about the break in. But how does he know where you._

"Long time no see. How've you been?" He smiled, and looked up at you earnestly. 

"Uh. I mean, lately, not so good, but over all pretty okay. Why are you here?" You held a death grip on the door. The last time you had received any contact from him, he had asked your cousin to send you a message, all about how he was a  _changed man_ how he  _wasn't the same as he used to be_ about how he  _never meant to hurt you like that, how he learned the error of his ways_.  **It was all bullshit**. You had heard it a thousand times before, and always elected to ignore those messages. But now here he was, on your porch.

Wes took a small step forward. "Well, I heard from Frank that your house got broken into. And I wanted to see if you were okay. Or if you needed anything."

"Uh. I'm fine thanks for stopping by. I'm going to go back to bed..." As you started to close the door, he placed his hand on it. He was always stronger than you, and he's used that to his advantage before..

"Not even going to invite an old friend in?" He pushed open the door and forced his way past you.

_He's.. he's been working out._ Your eyes were wide with fear as you saw the blue pick up parked across the street. You looked over at San's house, and tried to scream, but the words just couldn't come out. 

 The door slammed in front of you. You instantly became a Wes-You-Door sandwich. Wes began locking the deadbolts. "Wouldn't want some intruder breaking in and.. interrupting, would we?" He motioned you to the couch as he started fiddling with your knickknacks on your book shelf. 

"Why blue? I mean, you know I've always hated that color. I much preferred you in red. Blue is way too subdued for your fiery personality."

"I... thought it was a good change of pace.." You glanced between the bedroom and the front door. There were too many locks on the door, there was no way you could unlock them in time. There would be a door between you and him if you got to your bedroom, but even a small child could open that lock if they shouldered it hard enough. 

Wes pulled your face up to his. "Don't go and call your skele-boyfriend. I've already had enough of his shit. Seeing you go to his house. It's fucking disgusting. You dirty piece of filth." He pushed you back onto the couch. "Now, like I was saying." He went back to pacing in front of you. "I've got some color stripper in the truck, and red dye. We can have you back up to par in no time. I told you Elizabeth was a bad influence on you. I really wish you had just listened. Everything would have been fine if we had just listened." Wes sat down the couch next to you, and grabbed the remote. "Now, why don't we catch up on some of the shows we have been missing babe? Some of them are in their seventh season now!"

You choked back the tears and nodded. There has to be some way out. Some way. Anyone. Please...

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

You tried your best to go along. Trying to laugh when he said a dumb joke. Smile and answer when he asked you a question. Meanwhile he scooted closer and closer to you, placing his arm behind you. 

"You know sweetheart. It's been so long since we've spent some.. quality time together." He whispered, as he leaned in closer.

You pushed him back a little. "Well.. if we go to the bedroom.. we can have all the qualit-"

He threw you down onto the couch, the weight of his body practically squashing you. "Right here is fine too." He ripped your top and started kissing your neck, as you cried.

"Please! God! No!" 

His hands slithered up and down your body, finally landing at the top of your sweats. You pushed and shoved and fought, but it was hopeless. You cried out. "PLEASE DONT DO THIS! PLEASE! ANYONE! PLEASE!! SANS!!"

 

 

The air seemed filled with electricity. A bright flash of blue filled the room.

"What the fu-" Wes was thrown across the room by.. something. But he was finally off of you. You ran into your room and snatched your phone, immediately dialing 911. 

"2389 Winters Street. My name is _____. There is a man in my house trying to rape me. His name is Wesly Castle. PLEASE HURRY." You managed to vomit the words out of your mouth as you cried. You could hear crashing and yelling coming from the other room, with flashes of blue peaking from underneath your door. You cried into the phone, trying the best to answer any questions you could, but you were mainly just sobbing.

The door slammed open and you screamed, grabbing the novelty short sword you had picked up at a ren-fair once. 

It was Sans. 

You dropped the sword and the phone as he ran to you. He embraced you tightly, then pulled away looking you over. 

"oh my god... are you okay? did that bastard hurt you?" he brushed back your hair, your head soaking from sweat, and your face covered in tears.

You pulled Sans in close and cried into his jacket. 

"Am I finally safe? Am I okay?"

Sans pulled you into the deepest hug. His left eye aflame.

"You are now."

 


End file.
